bionicletalesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Garmagic
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a MOCers Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Garmagic. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Diebeq5b (Discusión) 17:20 11 ene 2012 Plantilla thumb|leftPerdón por la demora. Para hacer una plantilla de navegación de universos, puedes tomar como ejemplo otras plantillas, como esta: Para comenzar, primero crea la página del universo que deseas hacer y luego avísame cuando esté lista para que yo pueda crear la plantilla. RE: Otro como yo! Hola Garmagic no he intentado dibujar en Carbonsiyo y creo que tus divujos de Fantasmas de SOmbras estan excelentes Actualmente tengo dos historietas pero no tienen nada que ver con Bionicle ;D, oye me gustaria que me ayudaras con una Serie en MOCers se llama mSuenios de Destruccion por si lo has visto en Cambios recientes puedes Dejar un MOC tuyo ( Si lo deaseas por supesto) en la Pagina de Operacion D.R.E.A.M lo puedes poner en la Secion de Equipo Z o B el equipo D ya esta ocupado. RE: La Operacion D.R.E.A.M se trata de una Tur-Matoran qeu descubre un Libro en el Palacio Mangdor peor cunaod lo habre algunos [[The Timeless Ones|''Timeless Ones'']] salen pero estos se alimentan de los suenios de todo el Universo haci que los Grandes Sere slos pusieron en la Dimension de los Suenios pero cunado el Consejo de Metru-Magna o el CMM decide poner fin a este problema por que si no pasaraa lo mismo que le paso a la Aldea de Hierro, haci que son convocado los Dreamers son soldados (Toa o Skakdi) para poner fin al Problema. Puedes dejar un MOC tuyo en mi pagina de Discucion o en la Pagina de Operacion D.R.E.A.M en odne dice Dreamers conocidos en el Equipo Z o B el Equipo D ya esta ocupado ;D PD: Si a mi teclado de la la enie poer eso pongo ni Ejemplo: Ninia RE: Una Duda Aparte. Bueno, para haces MOC,s con colores Cambiados se leccionas el Color que tien el MOC y con la herramienta de Selector de Color le das Click Derecho y pones el Borrador y le aplastas click derecho y borras el Colo por ejeemplo Azul, Cambiara a verde pero solo cambiara ese color no otros, PD: Si quieres yo te los pueod hacer solo avisame como los quires. Atte: Azn-Boy PDD: Diebeq tambien los puede hacer :3 Azn-Boy01 RE: Solo lo hago en Paint es muy facil, Si he leido la historia de Gravitas y me facina tu MOC. Permiso. Hoal Garmagic, necestio tu Permiso para editar la Pagina de Gravitas solo aniadir una Seccion, aunque ya hice una Edicion en la Seccion de Trivia pero es un poco importante. Espero tu repsuesta Atte: Azn-Boy01 PD: Tiene que ver con la historia Sueños de Destruccion. RE: Ok Pues tal vez invente algo de como Psicna conoce a Saria talvez en una de sus Misiones la encontro por accidente y tal ves sea una Isla donde Gravitas jamas se le ocurio Buscar :// o tal ves esta en un Lugar abandodnado en Spherus Magna pero si quieres tu Dime como es que quieres que Psicna conocsa a Saria ya que es invencion tuya. Usuario Discusión:Azn-Boy01 RE: Kravitas. Claro que acepto es mas ya hice dos nuevos Capitulos de Suenios de Destruccion PD: No s eme Ocurre dodne Saria pueda estar en el Continenete Surenio no por que todod Mata-Nui esta Destruido. tal ves peuda estar en una Parte no Conocida de Spherus Magan debemos de hacer eos por que si no Gravitas Jamas sabra Donde se encuentra, talves en una la Isla Natal de Psicna y vijaaron juntas a Metru-Nui como Gravitas estaba Muerto no se entero de eso y ella tmabien eopnsaba eso y Gravitas jamas Busco en Metru-Nui, y Tal ves actualmente se encuentr en Metru-Magna..., como sea Necesito que em digas donde posiblemente podria estar... Sueños de Destruccion. La historia de Suenios de Desturccion esta Lista. epsero que te guste el Final ;) PD: Olle que te parece si creo a Saria pero en MNOG, el Unico Porblema es que no eta Disponible la Kanohi Suletu pero encontre 2 parecidad . Aunque las Dos no son Originalmente la Suletu en el Universo Bionicle se peuden crear kanohi haci por Ejemplo Puedes crear una Knaohi Akaku con la Forma de una Pakari, tu eliges cual. Atte: Azn-Boy frame|Puede ser la Sueltu de SARIA dejalo en mi Pagina de Discusion... frame|Podria ser la Suletu de Saria, Deja la Decision que desees en mi PAGINA DE DISCUCION. RE: RE: RE Me parece la Suletu de Forma Hau, y tmabien la Idea de yo la Imagen y tu la HIstoria PD: Dime que parte debo leer de Kravitas, indicame que aprte por ejemplo : lee mi Articulo de Kravitas en la Seccion Hisotria. PD2: Necesito que leas la Historia de Suenios de Destruccion para que veas lo que paso y el Final pasa algo interesante. PD3: Ya estoy Trabajando en la Imagen de Saria ;) RE: RE: RE: RE: RE (XD cuantas RE). Esta bien y ya lei la seccion que leiste trminare la imgaen de Saria cuando termine de Editar a Psicna por lo que le apso en la Historia devo de actualizar Cosas. PD: creo que hemos Logrado algo que ningn MOCer nunc alogro, una Alianza o algo por el Estilo yo te ayudo tu em ayudas espero que sigamos haci :D. Saria imagen. Listo termine ya puedes editar en la pagina de Saria. RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE( Logro desbloquedo XP) No ya se qeu la Saria Original jamas aria una una ALianza con Kravitoas lo que pasa cuando Gravitas Lanzo un Rayoa Saria(falsa) esta fue trasportadaa la Dimension de la Nada pero se puede regresar a Spehrus Magna, y Kravitas y Saria Falsa hicieron una Alinaza para cumplir el Plan de Kravitas osea crear a Karavitas. Un Nuevo Legado. No se que quieres qeu ponga en la Historia de Suenios de Destruccion las partes donde Kravitas, Gravitas y Saria se reunen yo creo que ese deberia ser una nueva Historia done los Toa Dream: Diurma,Plasmo,Izi,Destro y Gravitas, se van n en un VIaja para encontrar a Saria claro van a visitar los Lugares dodne Gravitas Jamas ha esttado y podemos poner como hisotria a la Aldea de Fuego, Metru Magna y al Final Tajun. En esta historia podria intervenir Zaria, Kravitas y otros enemigos, que estos siguen a Gravitas y sus amigos hasta Saria y haci poder crear al Ser Ultimus de Sombras o Luz o Neutral. PD: Si ya se que Saria esta cabezona pero haci le gusta a Gravitas :P. PD2: Zaria es una Iilusion echa por los TImeless ones pero se volvio realidad al ser mandado por Gravitas a la Dimension de la Nada. RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE. lISTO YA PUSE COMO SE CONCOCIERON Matoran Para crear los Matoran uso este pequeño programa descargable: http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=310620 Espero que te sirva :) Sueños de Destruccion II . Hola Garmagic, he venido aqui para informarte de la Nueva Historia de los Toa Dream: Gravitas, Plasmo. Diurma, Iiz y Destro que quieren encontrar a Saria y que Kravitas pues quiere volverse un Ser Ultimus, bueno puedes Checar la Pagina de esta nueva historia en ell Titulo a Aqui ---> Sueños de Destruccion II <---, bueno si tienes mas MOCs puedes ponerlos y si no pues puedes darme ideas para seguirla a la Historia, Deja tu repsuesta ne pagina de Dsicucion. Atte: Azn-Boy01 PD: y no pongas RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE 77' PD2: Mira esta Pagina: Toa Dream RE: No importa si editas Toa Dream alcabos que esa pagina se puede considerar que es Tuya y mia. hoy empezare Editando la Pagina de Sueños de Destrucion II, creo qeu se me ocurrio una Gran idea, tlavez podamos poner a orta parte de Gravitas como un Ser Ultimos de Neutralidad, no se y que este tmapoco sepa nada sobre los Seres Ultimos etc. pero que suss Cuerpos Reaccionen cunado esten junto a otro. En Pocas palabras un Serde Neutralidad... PD: Si Kravitas puede controlar la Sombras por qeu crea un Ejercito de Fantasma de Sombras para que le ayuden no s epero no puede ser que solo haiga 2 enemigos, Zaria y Kravitas. PD2: Tal vez Diurma se vuelva TOa :D PD3: Zunder talvez vuelva :D. PD5: NO pongas RE:RE:RE... mejor con RE2:RE3:RE4 y haci ;) PD6: Cunadtas posdatas :D Sueños de Destruccion II. Listo el Primer Capitulo de Sueños de Destrucion II ya esta sacara uno cada Dia ;) espero que te gusta PD: Los ayudadntes de Kravitas, como ejhercito sera los Sereses de SOMbras o algoo haci pero no editare un a pagina sobre ellos ya que seria muy poca informacion :) Sueños.. Sace otro nuevo capitulo creo que ya lo leiste :S Plantila Toa Dream. Hola Garmagic hace timepo que no te dejo un mensaje, ahorita are otro Capitulo de Sueños de Destruccion II pero nocesito que pongas en la Plantilla de los Toa Dream en la Seccion de Lideres a Plasmo el es como el Seugnod al Mando. Nuevas Ideas... Hola Garmagic, tengo nuevas Ideas para Sueños de Destruccion . Por Ejemplo en los 2 nuevos Episodios puese que los Timeless Ones vuelven pero en Formas de Pesadilla, Tambien Zunder Vuelev y la CMM piensa en INtervenir para que la Invasion de lso TImeless Ones pare para eos tienen que Matar a el Soñador o a Diurma pero Izi ni Zunder los Dejara, osea qeu Sera una Pelea de 4 Bandos * Toa Dream. *Gravitas *Plasmo *Destro *Izi *Diurma *Zunder * Ejercito de Kravitas. *Kravitas *Zaria *Fantasma de SOmbras *Poseidos por las Kranas * Ejercitos de las Pesadillas (Timeless ones) *Reina Timeless Ones *Timeless Ones(Forma Pesadilla) * La CMM. *Toa Metru *Soldados Dream. RE: En Realidad no son pelaeas de 2 bandos son 4 *Los Timeless Ones *Los Toa Dream *El Ejercito de Kravitas *Y el Ejercito de la CMM Pd: Los Fantasmas de Sombras, pue sposeen Kratas bueno Kravitas se las puso y las pueden lanzar a nu Ser vivo como un Bohrok, y los Poseidos son Soldados del CMM y tmabien Timeless Ones. Pd2: NO entiendo muy bien lo de Hetravitas y Umbritas me podrias explicar mejro Pd3: Hice algo insiprado en lo de Gravitas-Kravitas visita la pagina Volter y tambien la de Kralter. Pd4: En la Pagina de Hetravitas dice que Gravitas s eseparo de su Equipo apra econtrar a Saria en realdiad estos jamas se separan, ese es su Propocita, tmabien no dejar que Kravitas y Gravitas se fusiones y creen al Ser Ultimus pero de todas maneras esto pasara pero te pido que cambies eso de que separaron. Aclaraciones... Pues en realidad La CMM pelea pro lo mismo qeu los Toa Dream, solo qeu la CMM quiere que lo Timeless Ones e vallan de Spherus Magna, y estos solo pueden teletransportarse mediadnte un Soñador o Soñadora y Diurma es una Soñadora, y por eso la quiereen matar para el Portan de la Dimension de los Sueños a Spherus Magan se Destruya :). PD: Pues podemos poner que Saria estaba enferma de una especie de Fiebrre :P pero de todas maneras estara viva en la Historia XD PD2: En Reallidad qeu tal si Zaria se enfrenta con Saria, Obio Saria ganara. Usuario Discusión:Azn-Boy01 Sueños de Destruccion II finalizaod Buenas noticias Garmagic, he terminado la Historia Sueños de Destruccion II. Solo necesito que pongas el Vidoe que pusiste en la Pagina de Hetravitas, en el Ultimo capitulo donde dice Que Gravitas recupero sus poderes pero su kanohi todavia no si no que tendra que esperar un rato a que esta vuelva, y mejor que peleara. ;) PD: Luego creare Sueños de Destruccion III , pero primeor hay que actualizar todas las paginas relacionada sobre Sueños de Destruccion II, Tu puedes editar ha Zaria, Kravitas, Gravitas, Hetravitas, Saria y a los Seres Ultimus YO puedo editar: Palsmo, Diurma, Izi, Kralter, Toa Dream y a Destro para tenr menos trabajo los Dos :) PD2: La tercer aparte de Sueñs de Destruccion sera sobre que los TOa Dream, van a rescatar a Izi y a destuir a los Timelss Ones Restantes... La Historia De Todos Nosotros historia de todos nosotros no es una serie mia es de bionicleem7 pero es de su self-moc ya que es una aventura de su primer grupo llamdo el clan del destino historia de todos nosotros se esta creando pero por ahora es confindecial la historia pero deberias buscar la cuenta de bionicleem7 y toavakama 16 para ver las historias (atencion te recomiendo que primero veas desthinghost origenes que despues sigue la historia de todos nosotros) cap pares en toavaka16 y capitulos impares en bionicleem7 toavakam16 bionicleem7 jdybionicle 16:39 24 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok. Si te doy permiso. OD: Cuando estes corijiendo pon el Vidoe que pusiste en la pagina de Hetravitas en el Ultimo Capitulo dodne deje un Gran espacio. Sueños de Destruccion III. Hola Gramagic estoy trabajanod en la imagen de Sueños de Destruccion III doen el Eqiupo de los Toa Dream va a la Dimension d elos Sueños a Rescatar a Izi, y desturir a los Timeless Ones Restantes. PD: Pido permiso para usar a Saren un matoran que aparece en la Hisotria de Saria, lo podriamos poner como un Nuevo toa Dream ya que es de plasma tal vez pueda remplazar a Plasmo. Re: Saren.. Gracias por dejarme usar Saren para SDD III, no voy a usar dialogos para la batalla el Video lo dira Todo :), Estoy de acuerdo con los cmabios no te preocupes, el Ser Hyper Ultimus seria Hetravitas y Vrolterius solo hay que ponerle un Nombre al ser Hyper Ultimus y la Fusion sera temporal.... Re: Hyper Ultimus. Me parece bien el el Nombre de Voltavitas, tiene como los dos nombres en uno :). PD: Solo falta poner informacion y todo eso :D PD2: Gracias por corregir los errores de SDD, SDDII y me estoy esofrsando para no poner tantos errores en SDD III, por lo d elos errores es que escribo muy rapido y habese las palabras quedan haci: Hloa :/ Magna Ultimus. Que tal si el nombre de Magna Ultimus lo dejamos para otro Estado de los Seres Ultimus, por ejemplo un Ser Ultimus en su forma Super o talvez su forma super poderosa, por ejemplo Super Hetravitas en pocas palabras un Ser Ultimus con mucho mas poder de lo normas pero solo duraria temporalmente :/. Muchas Cosas por hacer :O. Garmagic, me he dado cuenta de un Problema, de tanta informacion que hemos generado de la Historia se SDD, SDD II y tmabien SDD III, se comvirtio en una Trilogia digna de un Videojuego :P, tenemos qeu crear y tmabien actualizar muchas paginas :/ entre ellas estan, Los integrantes de los Toa dream los Ex y los Actuales, todos los mpersonajes que salen el SDD, SDDII y SDIII. PD: Que podriamos hacer cuando SDD III acabae, probablemente un secuela, basada en lo que le apso a los Toa Mangai, que todos murieron, osea, Todos los Toa Dream moririan, uno por uno, pero dejarian un Legado... PD2: Tambien tenemos aclarar lo de la Profecia Dream, osea al Ser Hyper Ultimus, su hisotria, formacion, etc., La fusion de dara entre Vrolterius y Hetravitas. Re: Claro te pueod hacer a los Toa Mertendar, y buena idea eso de los Miembros orinjinales. PD: La reparticion podria ser la siguiente: Yo las paginas relacionadas con lo mio, Izi, Psicna, Diurma, Plasmo,Toa Dream, Kralter, Volter y tu a Gravitas, Seres Ultimus,Hyper Ultimus, Saria, Zaria. :) y tmabien creare pagina sobre informacion de la Trilogia de SDD :D Kravitas... Hola Garmagic, tenog una Idea, que tla si pones que Kravitas regresa en SDD III solo como Iilusion igual que Zaria, pero este tendria el proposito de matar a Hetravitas, pero boio hetravitas ganara, y Izi se podra vengar de la meurte de Plasmo :) tu contestame si te parece la Idea. PD: Ya hice el cuadro de los TOa Drema con los miembros orignales :D. Usuario Discusión:Azn-Boy01 Toa Merendar( Pedido) Sobre el pedido de los toa merendar como ninguna de sus kanohi existe epeto la de taku aqui estan nuas que no existen su escojes cuales, te recomienot las primeras tres: Archivo:123.png Pata saber cual escojiste solo dime por jemeplo 1. 2 y 3. los numeros van de acuerdo al numero de Knoahi, son 32 en total, la numer 1 seria la primera y haci ;) tu escoje :D Takua. Ya que not e decidias por como hacer a takua o dorado o rjo haci que haci te dejo como se verian ( en mi opinion se ve mejor el takua rojo) Archivo:Takuas.png PD: las ultimas 2 kanohis, tal vez pueda ser una de ellas la kanohi de los Sueños, solo hay que decidir cual? PD2: Lo sineto no tengo disponible el cuerpo del Toa Mata y la pagina donde buscaba los Kit de cuerpos ya no existe lo sineto, pero si escuentro una pagina con un cuerpo de toa mata te absare :) PD3: Aqui esta a Krakonnn, dime algo si no te gusto y lo corregire :)(Aun no hago toa Krakonn pero cunado pueda lo are). Archivo:Krakonn.png oye gahren quieres que tu y gravitas salgan en te ultimate chaos mi nueva serie? Re: Takua. En realidad el cuerpo de los matoran es el mismo que sale en MNOG 2 solo que los de LEGO lo mejoraron, pero de todas maneras pondre el cuerpo que tu pides ;), Buenas noticias encontre el Cuerpo de los Toa Mata, ya podre a hacer a Krakonn y a los demas Toas mejor :D!!! PD: lo de Ultimate Chaos yo no fui fue el Usuario Jdybionicle :l.... PD2: La mascara de los Sueños depende para que la quieras usar, por jemplo si yo uso la mascara de la VIda para revir bionicles, entonces es para ussos Benevolos, pero si la uso para matar sera para usos Mlavados osea que la Mascara de los Sueños seria la de la Izquierdao la Num. 31, esa podria ser la mascara del Ser Hyper Ultimus... PD3: Vas a tenr listas todas las imagenes de los Toa Merendar como Mañana o Mañanapasado :S( lo mas seguro mañana). Celix Celiz y los Dems matoran segun esto son mucho mas alto que Takua y que Krakonn, entonces seria del cuerpo de Krakonn de la imagen de arriba? Krakonn y Takua. Ya estan las imagenes de esos 2 Toas tla i como las pediste si hay algo que me salio mal dime !!! Archivo:Krakonn.pngArchivo:Toa_Krakonn.png Archivo:Takua.pngArchivo:Toa_Takua.png the ultimate chaos bueno mi serie se trata de que los heroes de que mis self-mocs combaten co el rein de los shadows pero para eso ellos neceitan ayuda de varios guerreros antiguos y nuevos por lo que te pregunto si quisieras que gravitas saliera en mi serie? ya hay 13 usuariosdentro pero hay espacio para 2 usuarios mas respondeme en mi discucion mi discucion jdybionicle oluego te digo la lista de los mocers metidos Matoran(Pedidos) 2. Aqui estan las imagenes solo me falta Derek :). Archivo:Celix.pngArchivo:Toa_Celix.png Archivo:Xaknot.pngArchivo:Toa_Xaknot.png Archivo:Saren.pngArchivo:Toa_Saren.png Toa Dream No se si te acuerdas de que propuse que los Toa Dream murieran uno por uno... bueno quiere ver si eso lo pondremos en SDD IV( Tal vez) talvez ponemos poner que todos mueren por un Otro ser Ultimus ( Seguidor del Mal) y podemos poner que todos los Toa Dream dejaron un Aprendiz o lago haci? PD: Se me acurre que Hetravitas y Saria tengan un HIjo y tmabien Izi y Diurma soko que no s eomcom serai eso O.e PD2: Necesitas aclarar eso :l mocs (alternos) en the ultimate chaos bueno el lio es que como es historia en youtube no tengo las kanohi de ellos por lo que no insisto solo pregunto ¿te gustaria poner a gravitas? Re: Tienes razon, ya me imagino a otros bionicle e.e... bueno si podremos poner qeu tla vez Diurma o alguien del Equipo se sacrifico para que Gravitas reviviera, pero sin nadad de Obscuridad y que si encontraba lesa obscuridad se volveria un Ser Ultimus, y que va conociendo nuevas amistades en el Camino ;), no se que opines tu... PD: Leeiste el Articulo Azn verdad :3. claro que sera gravitas alterno lo pondre como matoran con un couerpo de av-matoran y si puedo a kravitas pero en este caso si kravitas muere gravitas no como sabes son alternos y este kravitas no es el demonio kravitas sino un shadow-kravitas es decir mas oscuro que el Re: Una Aventurilla. Pues me parece bien hacer una Hisotria sobre Gahrenn y de Azn, pero primero hay qeu termiras SDD :). Me identifico con un Ko-Matoran por que curiosamente el Frio no me afecto ( Si me afecta obio pero por ejmplo esta a 5 o 4 Grados y solo uso un Suetersito y nomas) y tmabien por que me gusta la Astronomia y esas cosas, y como los Ko-Matorna son la mayoria del Timepo Clamados yo soy clamado, pero cunado hay que divertirse :D olvido todo eso XP PD: Me Base en tu Perfil para acer my Self MOC Azn, y puse que sse conocian como amigos, y no tenia la intecion de Remplazar a Gravitas solo lo hice para añadirle pero ya que tu lo dices XD. PD2: Voy a ligar a Gahrenn y a Azn en la pagina de Azn pero no a ligar de fusionar si no que se conocen mas a fondo, pero si tu lo deseas no :l( si accedes tendras que actualizar la Pagina de Gahrenn). Usuario Discusión:Azn-Boy01 Derek. Perdon por la Tardanza pero he estado ocupadillo con unos nuevos Trabajos de la Escuela :( te lo tendre para Maniana :)!!! PD: Si em parece bien que Kraahkon, deberias hacer una seccion de la plantilla Toa Dream que Diga miembros Pasados, hai podemos poner a Zunder, Artico y a Krahkoon :), y como haces las Plantillas? PDII: Deberiamos hacer una Hisotira de Azn y Garen per sera despeus de Termina SDD 3:D Genial genial no soy el unico mocer que le gusta digimon crei que era el unico xD hablando de eso tienes una oportunidad de que tus bionicle evolucionen ya que cree un aparato que los vuelven titan/toa/matoran/rahi y otros llamado morfosis jdybionicle 17:19 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Nuestros Self-Mocs Pues estoy pensando en hacer una Hisotria sobre Gahren y Azn, que tla si estos dos se trasforman en Toa y estos empeizan a tenr una Rivalidad, pues sana al Principio( Por ejemplo: Unas Carreras, quien eliminaba mas enemigos etc.) que ya despues su rivalidad crece a enemistad, y Azn y Garens e separan y se van a dos bandos y pues haci empieza una Gueerra PD: La Rivalidad no es muy Grande, solo pequeña pero fue creciendo con el Tiempo :) PD2: Ve el Articulo La Luz y La Obscuridad., estos Azn podria pertenecer a La Obscuridad y Garen a la Luz :) ter lo Dejo en tus Manos PD: Tendre a Derek pronto ando Enfermo!!! .Azn y Gahrenn, Bueno no estoy diciendo que su Rivaldidad solo los Sepra si no que su Rivalidad fuera creciendeo hasta armarse conflictos con ellos, por ejemplo auntes us Rivalidad podria ser , Carreras, Quien eliminaba mas Enemigos etc. pero estof ue evolucionando hasta que no se pudieron ver y el Equipo se separo en 2 el Equipo Podria ser los Amigos de Gahrenn y los Amigos de Azn ( incluyendo a Aithinyc). PD: La Obscuridad no se trata de una Sociedad de puros Seres Que controlan las Sombras i no son Multiples Seres con el Contolr de SOmbras Limitado exepto por uno que otro Ser Oscuro, que desea Dominar Todos los Mundos que sean posibles y los meibros de esta Sociedad no Tienen, Sentimientos, si tienen peor algunos. Usuario Discusión:Azn-Boy01 Discuciones. Me parece muy BIne el Nombre Solis :D me encanto, lo que no em gusto es que separarn los Equipos en 2 me pareceria mejor que por Ejemplo: Azn: Sus Amigos: Olrac, Xela, Aniroc, Aithinyc, Aaron y Salocin. Garen: Sus Amigos: Fenlog, Kehn, Ahknot, Akuma y Aria. Podriasmos Poner que Azn tmabien fue uno de los Primeros Prototipos, pero que fueron creados Separados por eso jamas se conocieron, Garne podria Ser Sombras y Aire y Azn Luz y Hielo :D PD: Garen sabia que era un Protipo de un Hybrid-Matoran? :l Derek. mmm... tengo malas noticias mi MNOG kit se a borrado dice uqe no hay una Dirrecion valdia croe que Derek nos e podra hacer amigo :( lo siento mucho D: Toa Solis Bueno el Kit de MNOG normal si, pero las mascaras inventadas no debido a cuando las busque no se si has visto cuando ves un Link y te aparece Error 404 eso me aparece y esta fuera de mi Alcansa qeu tal si haces a Derek pero con otra Kanoki? PD: Yo Hare la Pagina de los Miembros miso Osea: Aniroc, Olrac, Salocin, Xela, Aithinyc, y Azn ya esta creado solo Falta poner lo del Toa y esas Cosas PD2: Que tal si hacemos lo de SDD III rapido TU Editas un Capitulo y Yo otro? PD3: :3 en la PLantilla de Falto el Ta-Huna de Olrac, y El Pajaro no se como se llame la Especie de ese pajaro pero se llama Farvetch ( Y si Flygon si esta basado en una Mascota mia :3 pero murio :( ya las Otras 2 solo las Invente). PD4: Ummm... Garen es bueno o malo :l Toa Solaris. Puedes inventar el Dialogo qeu tu quieras pero siempre i cunado incluyas a todos los Personajes, y tmabien n no te puedes Salir demasiado de la Historia Por Ejemeplo: Un dia Izi muto, por el Mutageno del Abismo y se Fue a Dimensiond e los Sueños. ya que seria un poco raro e.e. Me Parece bien eso del Sol, pero hay qeu ver bien como se trasformaran que tal si se transformar igual que los Toa Inika por emdio de una Rayo, convirtiendolos en Toa pero que sus Kanohi no se Hagan Organica pero quiero que la de Azn se vuevla Orgniaca no se si tu quiereas que Garen tmabien... En al Historia de los Toa Solis qeu tal Si turaga Vakama los Apoya y les da Entrenamiento , y que tal vez la Organizacion de la Luz es parte del Nuevo sistema Social de Spherus Magna, y que al Obscuridad sea como los Makuta, ay qeu hai problemas en el Equipo tla vez Azn se valla al Lado Oscuro por haci desise y que empieze un Guerra por el Control de Mata-Nui. Si estoy de acuerdo a que Yeedo Evolucione haci el Equipo se haria mas Fuerte :)/ Solaria. Garmagic que tal si hacemos lo mismo con lo qeu hicimos en SDD3 tu Un Capitulo y yo el Otro :D pero esta ves tu Empiesas PD: te toca en SDD3 :D Re:Re Creo qeu em gustaria mejor a Vakama como Narrador. oye amigo sabes ouedo ayudar con solaria solo que en solaria tambien se puede desatar el mal en todas las dimensiones asi que puedo de servira yuda y a la ves encargarme de la batalla de los clanes en the ultimate chaos (la batalla en version) nombrando abmos clanes solo que en mi dimensionjdybionicle 23:30 12 mar 2012 (UTC) SDD3 He encontrado problemas en la Historia por ejemplo el Mas importante es uqe etsas Olvidando a Artcio el Toa de luz, el tambien es de otra Diemnsion. PD: Otra Cosa la Diemension de los Sueños no debe ser Desturida que tla si poner que Diurma se sacrifica con la Mascara de los Sueños, pero que Vrolterius ya este Fuisionado con Hetravitas osea Voltavitas, y que estos usen su poder para revivierla lo que los Vuelve a su estado normal osea Gravitas y Volter :) SDD3 y Monobook Bueno gracias por decirme eso del Monobook lo que pasa es qeu al momento de edtiarla tenia toros cmabios no guardados y se borraba :) pero gracias por decirme en cuanto a la Histpria sie stoy de acuerdo pero no con que Diurma muera tlavez Vrolterius podria usar su Poder para revivirla y esa podria ser la causa de por que Volter y Gravitas vuevlen a su etsado Toa. PD: La Dimension de los Sueños no debe de Destruise aunque me parese bien lo de la Nova podrias poner que Vorterius saca volando esa Nova al Espacio antes de que explote :) Usuario Discusión:Azn-Boy01 Cobarde me dejaste solo ante ella es un moustro D: Solaria y SDD3. Bueno en eso es lo que estaba pensando de que tu Terminaras SDD3 :) ya te algunas ideas en el Otro Mensaje :D PD: Mientras Seguire haciendo mas Capitulos de Solaria n.n PD: Que tla depsues de que todo lo de Solaria pase por que no llamamos a una Hisotria Lunaria de los mismos Toa Solis solo que esta vez mejorados por la Luna( Igual qeu los Toa Nuva) :). RE:Toa Solis. TIenes razon deberia empezar por crear sus Cuerpos lo unico que no me gusta es el Cuerpo de los Toa Mata preferiria el de lso Toa Nuva. Archivo:Toa_Derek.pngAqui esta Derek :D Encontre las Mascaras en Internet :D O.k Esta Bien, puedo poner que ne la Historia Garen no quiere cmabaiar su Kaohi Pakarai,ya que le recuerda muchas Aventuras pero pasa lo que tu Dices :D. PD: Lo de los Cuerpos de Toa Mata estoe de acuerdo, y podria ser que en Lunaria les pase los Mimsmo que a los Toa Nuva pero esta ves la Luna es la Encargada :D Matoran Derek. Aqui esta :D. Archivo:Derek.png PD: Lo de reconsturir no me aprece bien que tla si Azn solo destue su Kanohi ?;l y Noawin le Otrorga la kanohi no em Acuerdo de su Nombr epero :P PD2: Podriamos planear todo esto por Spore ( la Wikia). Re: Cataclismo O.o enserio paso un Terremoto, me paso lo mimso qeu a Garen :P afortunadamente no me afecto ami :D pero ojala pudiera ayudar a las persona que si els afecto :'( Yo xD LOL Aqui pasan "terremotos" de 7.0 grados,5 y de 6 y es como quien mueve una mesa o sea no pasa nada y el mas fuerte que ocurrio en Chile fue en 1960 con un grado 9.5 y eso seria pero Apocaliptico en tu pais o en el de Garmagic que no esta acostumbrado a eso asi que yo cruzo los brazos mientras se mueva la tierra pues ya estoy acostumbrado al Terremoto del 2010 que me afecto xDDD chat garen entra al chat te protegeremos de mi ex tranquilo jdybionicle 19:14 22 mar 2012 (UTC) Spetsnaz15 estuvo aqui xD Si,si hay algo mas peligroso de la ex de Jdy es su suegra macho xDDD RE: Vandalismo Gracias por hacerme saber sobre lo que está ocurriendo (Para mí no es posible enterarme de esto sin ayuda). Siendo Jdy un administrador en este Wiki, me imagino que ya debió haber bloqueado a Toxic-pipolo (Es sorprendente, pero esta no es la primera vez que veo un comportamiento en contra de Jdy, por lo cual le recomendé proteger sus páginas más valiosas para que sólo los administradores puedan editarlas). Voy a revisar el historial y a monitorear la actividad de Toxic-pipolo para poder tomar la mejor decisión. He notado gran actividad de tu parte aquí, y he estado considerando convertirte en administrador también. Respóndeme si estás interesado. Gracias también por desearme buenas vacaciones y hasta pronto. RE: Gracias Lo de la plantilla de páginas protegidas no es necesario, pero preferiría que sí las pusieran a la hora de proteger alguna página, porque eso permite identificarlas más fácilmente (La plantilla coloca a la página automáticamente en una categoría especial). Ya te concedí el título de administrador, así que ahora tienes acceso a editar y proteger páginas especiales. Te pido por favor que no uses este permiso para editar a Vavakx, Deriahk, Vilrohk u otros de mis personajes sin mi permiso. También el permiso de administrador te permite editar los logros, pero no recomiendo que lo hagas sin haberlo discutido bien con otros usuarios, porque una vez que agregas más logros no hay forma de eliminarlos (Ni yo puedo hacerlo). Estaré al tanto por si hay problemas con Toxic-pipiolo. Hasta pronto :) Texto de titular Pues podrias empezar a Editar paginas ahora tienes la posibilidad de Protegerlas puedes ponerla que solo Administradores o Uusarios Registrado(No me aucerdo si hay una opcion de solo yo) bueno en fin eso se hace donde esta el boton editar a un lado en la flechita te apareceran muchas opciones :D Historia de terror El viernes he escrito unaa historia de terror debes verla que esta buena ;) te recomiendo verla de noche By Spetsnaz15 Boom De Ya Da :D Hola amigo no se porque pero te dejo este video :D Y si tu y Azn siguen haciendo Solaria y otras cosas yo estare ahi para arreglar algunas palabras y cosas asi. Au revoir mon ami! Un cordial saludo tu amigo Spetsnaz15 Solaria Me parece bien solo que si te encuentras a un Makuta X no lo pongas puesto ya que se encuentra en Metuku Magna y es casi imposible que sus Compañeros Makta lo haigan Conocido :) Usuario Discusión:Azn-Boy01 ¡¡¡no diento garen esa no era mi intension¡¡¡ no crei que entendieras otra cosa lo que queria decir es que varios amigosde españa creian que si iban a venezuela los iban a atacar creyendo que nosotros los odiabamos asi que a todos mis amigos de españa que no tenemos rencor me entere de que estabas asi de molesto porque spet me lo dijo enserio perdon yo trataba de decir esto no trataba de dar odio :'( vuelve conectarte en el chat un segundo jdybionicle 14:38 3 abr 2012 (UTC) vale pero para eso debo quitar las cuentas spetnaz15 y tearduk-kal ya que hisieron un caos las ultimas horas que estuve (madrugada alla) jdybionicle 13:10 4 abr 2012 (UTC) GAREN ACTIVE EL CHAT Y HABLE CON DIEBEQ5B DIJO QUE ESTE ES UN CASO DE ADMINISTRADORES ASI QUE ENNTRE LOS 2 VAMOS A USAR UNA TECNICA DE ADVERTENCIA 1 y 2 ps:estas plantillas las cree yo jdybionicle 13:20 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Spetsnaz Intente poner este mensaje en la cuenta de Jdybionicle pero esta bloqueada ya me imagino por que,se arreglaron las cosas con mi amigo Spetsnaz solo que pregunta ¿Por que hay una plantilla de Vandalismo? el no borro nada,o edito algo sin permiso. Investigaciones En una de mis antiguas investigaciones he encontrado variaaciones del código de programación de esta wikis ellas fueron tengo muchas pistas... Esta no será mi ultima entrada volverepero no ahora debo seguir investigando... (56&€"@-9) Te resumo Algo muy chunco paso,Azn detecto unos Infectores,5 y el no esta amenzando a nadie tranquilo ''Mon Ami ''lo unico que se es que se unio otra Mocer que me explico algo del tema,grabe y estare subiendo ya pronto el video,Azn esta infectado creo y Jdy tambien,es por algo del Codigo de Programacion By Spetsnaz15 Pd:Estoy asustado pues Jdy estaba como loco en el chat cuando se entero esto debe ser grave pero decojones!!! Re No se por que :P Azn quedo atrapado en el Codigo de Programacion dijo que debo contactarte que debes desbloquearlo para poder hablar bien y no Jdy no cerro el Chat (o como sea) fue Diebeq ¿tu no puedes hacer nada? By Spetsnaz15 No me jodas ¬¬ Hazlo hablamos por un rato y despues se va el chat >:D si no no te podre explicar todo rapido Azn nombro muchas veces tu nombre dices que debes desbloquearlo para poder conectarse y hablar bien,busca su cuenta y si dice algo bloqueado desbloquealo. Venga ya eres Administrador no? Hola Soy nueva tal vez no me concoscas pero deje una entrada de Blog nueva :) ahi nos podremos comunicar pero es importanrte los Comentarios Guerra Civil Amigo mio si quieres saber algo de guerras civiles preguntale al mejor ;) Ahora voy a ver tu articulo y si es una guerra antigua (combates cuerpo a cuerpo) preguntame a mi By Spertsnaz16 Mentira >:D By Spetsnaz15 Re Ok,dime el ecenario pues deben ser peleas urbanas ect Tambien le he enviado un mensaje a Diebeq que active el chat pero no me responde :( Vere si algo como la Tercera Cruzasa servira Bi Sperznaz Mentira xD By Spetsnaz15 Are you fuck*** kidding me? Venga ya a a quien le preguntas ¬¬ por su puesto que me vi las peliculas de Trasformers la 3 la he visto a medias :( ojala me funcione la pagina tuya y asi que sera a ostias? xD (como amo esa palabra) como sea vere que puedo sacar de las cruzadas ahi si que se dieron muchas ostias xD By Spetsnaz15 ¡Enhorabuena! correcto :D Enhorabuena... No se tio estoy aburrido deberias mandarle un mensaje a Diebeq esto se parece a una Wiki de la edad media sin el chat ¬¬ Dime cual Plugin debo descargar para ver la peli tengo uno pero no creo que funcione By Spetsnaz15 Re Ok,ok ¬¬ listo ahora estoy viendo la Tercera Cruzada haber su puedo hacer algo es muy violenta (pues todas las guerras civiles son violentas ¬¬) haber si sirve By Spetsnaz15 Pd:Enviale el puñetero mensaje a Diebeq que vuelva el chat...eso de hablar asi "Mensajeados" ya cabrea :P IMAGENES Aqui esta la de Azn y Garen por lo pronto: Archivo:Toa_Azn.png Archivo:Toa_Garen.png Archivo:Toa_Aithinyc.png Conectate al Cht amigo PD: Estoy hciendo la imagen de Aria ;D Burocrata Hola Garmagic! Considerando que tal vez no vaya a estar activo en Bionicle y que, por lo tanto, ya no vaya a tomar el mando de este wiki... quería saber si estarías interesado en tomar el puesto de Burócrata (el rango mas alto en el wiki, un paso arriba de los administradores). Quisiera que alguien tomara el puesto para no dejar al wiki abandonado por siempre. --diebeq (discusión) 16:38 11 may 2018 (UTC)